


Как найти дом твоей/моей мечты

by mommy_Vulture



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, House Hunting, Humor, M/M, Moving In Together, Phichit is a little shit, Romance, Social Media, for good reason, repeated use of the word "sex"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture
Summary: Юри и Виктор решают переехать, но дом их мечты оказывается с сюрпризом
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	Как найти дом твоей/моей мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Sex House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965772) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> Эта работа на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/10257147  
> Переведено для команды WTF Yuuri on Ice: Katsudno 2020 в рамках зимней Фандомной битвы - 2020 https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5661395 
> 
> Не забудьте отсыпать сердец автору https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui

Юри был готов сдаться.

Когда Виктора впервые посетила идея переехать из квартиры в собственный дом, Юри не знал, что и думать. Каждый раз, едва он начинал привыкать к мысли, что он действительно встречается с Виктором Никифоровым, будто по закону подлости непременно что-нибудь случалось. Когда Виктор поцеловал его на Кубке Китая. Когда они стояли в аэропорту Фукуоки, не в силах расцепить объятия. Когда Юри попытался получить российскую визу на основании свидетельства о браке. Каждый раз ему как-то удавалось вернуться к нормальной жизни. Если их жизнь можно было так назвать. И вот опять — поиск нового дома вместе с Виктором быстро превратился из радужной сказки в ночной кошмар.

Голова шла кругом — они рассмотрели уже, наверное, сотню предложений в городе и его окрестностях, пытаясь найти вариант, который бы соответствовал всем пожеланиям из их общего списка. Они оба мечтали о комнате, которую можно было бы превратить в танцевальную студию или спортзал, и о собственном дворике, чтобы Маккачин было, где погулять. От себя Виктор добавил в список джакузи не меньшего размера, чем горячий источник в Хасецу. Юри нацарапал рядом про большую кухню с кулинарным островком посередине. Проблема была в том, что ни одно место не сочетало в себе все и сразу.

Люксовые апартаменты казались слишком пафосными (и Юри отпугивало обилие позолоты). А еще они Виктором единогласно пришли к выводу, что многоэтажные жилые комплексы отпадают. На их совести было уже достаточно случаев, когда им не удавалось дотерпеть до квартиры, и в итоге они пару раз попадались прямо в лифте в весьма компрометирующем виде. Найти подходящий коттедж в черте города оказалось невыполнимой задачей; таунхаусы, которые они успели посмотреть, были либо слишком тесными, либо там не было дворика для Маккачин.

Один раз им показалось, что идеальный дом наконец-то найден — но навигатор показал два часа пути от катка, и это еще без пробок. Снова мимо. Ничего не подходило: слишком маленькие дома, слишком большие дома, слишком дорогие, слишком старые, или слишком далеко. Более-менее неплохой вариант мог быть выставлен на продажу лишь через полтора года. Столько ждать им не хотелось. Юри уже понемногу начал предпринимать попытки убедить Виктора, что их нынешняя квартира не так уж плоха, и им вовсе не обязательно переезжать.

И тут снова раздался звонок от риэлтора. Особняк на Каменном Острове. Больше, чем они планировали, и цена почти за гранью их бюджета — но зато там было всё, что им нужно. У Юри перехватило дыхание от фотографий — на втором этаже находился зал с окнами от пола до потолка, из которого вышла бы идеальная танцевальная студия. Плюс огромные ванные комнаты, бассейн и собственное спа. Плюс винный подвал (Виктор крепче схватил Юри за руку). Участок земли вокруг дома был достаточно просторным не только для Маккачин, но и для еще сто одного щенка, если им вдруг захочется столько завести. Большинство комнат пустовали и были даже не отделаны, а это значило, что они с Виктором могли сделать ремонт на свой вкус. Они забронировали просмотр как можно быстрее.

Виктор специально засек время от катка до их (возможно) будущего дома. Семнадцать минут. Старательно сдерживая улыбки, они припарковались перед автоматическими воротами в тени высоких деревьев, которые росли вдоль дороги.

— Ух ты, — выдохнул Юри, едва выйдя из машины.

Дом был потрясающий. Темные детали на светло-бежевом фасаде выглядели очень стильно. По словам риэлтора, строительство окончилось всего два года назад, но владельцу захотелось жилье подальше от города и попросторнее — хотя, даже глядя на особняк снаружи, Юри мог с уверенностью сказать, что здесь поместится вся его семья заодно с семейством Нишигори и Минако, если пригласить их на новогодние праздники (и еще осталась бы пара свободных комнат для спонтанных вечеринок Виктора).

— Берем, он просто…

— Молчи, — шикнул Юри, легонько шлепнув его по руке, пока риэлтор выходила из своей машины. Ему не хотелось принимать такие решения ДО того, как им покажут дом изнутри (или расскажут какую-нибудь миленькую историю, которая все испортит). Может, этот дом проклят. Или принадлежит каким-нибудь бандитам. Хотя, если верить сплетням с катка, глава местной мафии был большим поклонником фигурного катания и болел за Виктора… — А то сглазишь.

Экскурсия по дому только укрепила их решимость. Юри изо всех сил пытался не думать о количестве нулей в окончательной цене, пусть Виктор и настаивал, что они потянут. То есть, Виктор потянет. К количеству нулей на их (теперь) общем банковском счете Юри до сих пор привыкал с переменным успехом. Он и раньше догадывался, что Виктор Никифоров не беден, просто реальность оказалась очень далека от его скромных догадок. Виктор признался, что Шанель заплатили ему, как за рекламу их бальзама для губ, после того случая перед выступлением Юри. По мнению Юри, столько миллионов евро за пару секунд были жуткой переплатой. Хотя теперь на них с Виктором висел контракт, согласно которому они были обязаны пользоваться тем бальзамом в публичных местах аж целых три года. Что ж, Юри это вполне устраивало.

Над обеденной зоной сверкали хрустальные люстры, а в гостиной и на втором этаже были настоящие кирпичные камины. Одна только хозяйская спальня была больше, чем вся их с Пхичитом детройтская квартира. Просторная гардеробная вместила бы ВСЮ одежду Виктора вместе с гораздо более скромным гардеробом Юри. Каждая деталь, каждый уголок был прекрасен. Даже пустые комнаты с голыми стенами были залиты солнечным светом, а в некоторых были стеклянные раздвижные двери в сад — можно было бы устроить кабинет с книжными полками вдоль стен, как Виктору всегда хотелось.

Юри продолжал ждать подвоха.

Бассейн в подвале был пуст, но отделка перламутром и мрамором в стиле римских купален будто сошла со страниц дорогого журнала. Юри не особо любил плавать, но зато Виктор был завсегдатаем бассейна недалеко от катка, потому что некоторые упражнения для его больного колена требовалось выполнять в воде. Теперь он мог бы делать это, не выходя из дома. Разглядывая сауну и огромную джакузи, Юри вдруг решил, что деньги для того и придуманы, чтобы их тратить. Даже если совесть говорила ему, что для них двоих это слишком. Он. Хотел. Этот. Дом.

Риэлтор провела их в винный подвал, где, по ее словам, был установлен климат-контроль. Их сомнения насчет счетов за электричество были тут же развеяны — на крыше находились солнечные батареи. Пальцы Виктора дрогнули в руке Юри, словно ему уже не терпелось подписать договор.

— Тут еще одна комната, — проговорила риэлтор, пока они шли по винному подвалу, разглядывая пустые стеллажи. (Юри уже видел их забитыми под завязку после первого же визита Криса). — На изначальных чертежах ее нет, владелец сделал перепланировку позже. Там полная звукоизоляция, так что помещение можно переделать под музыкальную студию или что-то в таком роде…

Юри задумался, что за музыку надо играть, чтобы прятать студию в винном подвале. Риэлтор дошла до конца стеллажей и толкнула одну секцию, которая ничем не выделялась из остальных. Виктор шумно задышал в предвкушении у Юри за спиной, когда полки отъехали в сторону и за ними оказалась дверь. Достав связку ключей, риэлтор отперла ее и отошла в сторону, чтобы им было лучше видно.

Юри ожидал чего угодно.

Но не такого.

И он уже не был уверен, что лучше, а что хуже. Просторная и почти пустая комната с мягкими стенами. Красными мягкими стенами. И мягким полом. Можно было прикинуться идиотом и назвать это залом для спортивной борьбы или комнатой для медитации, если бы прямо посередине не торчала двухметровая и очень недвусмысленная крестовина с ремнями для рук и ног.

Взглянув на Виктора, Юри с ужасом увидел, что его муж в полнейшем восторге.

— Виктор, даже не…

— Юри! Смотри, это…

«Только не вслух!» — не дав ему договорить, прошипел Юри на японском. Нет уж, он не будет обсуждать такие вещи, стоя на пороге логова разврата из «Пятидесяти оттенков серого», да еще в компании риэлтора.

Ничуть не смущенный, Виктор уже вытаскивал телефон, чтобы сделать фото. Ухмыляясь до ушей, он обошел все помещение и остановился у креста:

— Ну как? — расставив ноги, он вскинул руки, пытаясь дотянуться до верхних ремней.

Его светлая кожа и серебристые волосы самым выгодным образом контрастировали с цветом стен, но Юри не собирался это признавать.

— Мы не будем покупать дом с... этим.

Виктор уронил опустил руки и надулся:

— Ну почему? Может, это такой зал для йоги. Очень креативной продвинутой йоги, чтобы снимать напряжение… с разных частей тела.

Щеки обдало жаром. Юри понял, что проиграл. Без шансов.

Он уже усвоил, что когда Виктор улыбается самой шикарной из своих улыбок, сопротивляться бесполезно. Виктор добьется от него, чего хочет. Может, не сейчас, и даже не сегодня, но максимум завтра Юри будет сам его умолять, прижатый к кровати этим безупречным телом, и стонать «да, пожалуйста, этот дом, срочно, да, Виктор, да». Лицо вспыхнуло с удвоенной силой.

— Давай, эм… давай сначала все обсудим, а потом будем принимать решения, хорошо? — произнес он. В конце концов, им предоставляется время на раздумья, неважно, каким будет ответ. И вообще, не так уж этот дом и идеален. Да, в нем есть все, чего им хотелось. Да, в кухне столешницы из натурального камня. Да, расположение даже удобнее, чем они могли надеяться — в городе и в то же время на природе, и достаточно уединенно. Да, Юри уже представлял, как они живут в этом доме с Маккачин, и, возможно, еще несколькими щенками… и большой сад, и просторные комнаты, и тот светлый солнечный зал на втором этаже, просто с ума сойти, он уже видел, как они с Виктором репетируют там свою следующую показательную, и…

Виктор приобнял его за талию и чмокнул в щеку:

— Конечно, любовь моя. Нужно многое обсудить.

Пока они шли обратно к машинам, риэлтор поинтересовалась их впечатлениями от дома, и они не стали ее обманывать. Им понравилось. Очень. Они пообещали дать свой ответ в ближайшие несколько дней.

Весь путь домой прошел в молчании. Лишь на последнем светофоре Виктор протянул Юри руку и переплел их пальцы. Они обменялись улыбками, и этим все было сказано. На самом деле обсуждать тут было нечего. Кроме одного.

— И что будем делать с подземельем для сексуальных утех? — не выдержал Юри, когда они закончили ужинать этим вечером. В назначении комнаты он уже не сомневался — только не после того, как риэлтор избегала смотреть им в глаза всю дорогу из подвала наверх.

— Предадимся сексуальным утехам? — как ни в чем не бывало, Виктор скормил Маккачин еще кусочек курицы со стола. Безобразие. Может, Юри удастся ВЫБИТЬ из него эту привычку в той комнате.

— Нам не обязательно делать это именно там, живя в таком чудесном доме, — Юри предпочел бы заняться сексом в хозяйской спальне, потому что знал, что Виктор наверняка захочет купить туда кровать побольше, чтобы соответствовала масштабам. (С мягким изголовьем. Четырехспальную. Чтобы можно было проваляться там все межсезонье и не вылезать.) Или в гардеробной, достаточно просторной, чтобы туда поместился диван. Или на кухне, прямо на гранитной столешнице. Или на обеденном столе под хрустальными люстрами. Или в солнечном зале, где Юри уже решил установить балетный станок. Или в джакузи, потому что им с Виктором до сих пор хватало совести не заходить в родительском онсене дальше быстрой дрочки.

— То есть ты согласен, что он чудесный? — улыбнулся Виктор. Он подпер подбородок ладонью и медленно моргнул, как делал всегда, когда хотел что-то получить.

— Конечно, он же… супер, — выдохнул Юри, устав от внутренней борьбы. Весь вечер он пытался все взвесить. Дом был гигантский, дорогущий, и просто… просто восхитительный. Так здорово было бы поселиться в нем вместе с Виктором, оживить эти комнаты и заполнить их своими вещами. — Может, получится переделать то, ну, во что-нибудь другое.

Например, в нормальный зал для йоги. Или в бомбоубежище. Или в кладовку для разного хлама.

— Нельзя просто так взять и купить дом с секс-комнатой и не сохранить секс-комнату.

В каком-то смысле это действительно было неправильно, но с другой стороны Юри боялся даже представить заголовки новостей, если обо всем пронюхают журналисты (проснувшись утром перед своим первым прокатом с Виктором в качестве тренера, Юри тоже боялся читать новости, но сейчас было еще страшнее).

— Просто… просто дай мне еще немного подумать.

Юри знал, что Виктор не станет его ни к чему принуждать. И они нашли свой дом мечты, это факт. Хотя, дом еще может не понравиться Маккачин — в конце концов, ее одобрение тоже важно. Они закончили ужинать, и Виктор уже собирал посуду, когда раздался видеозвонок от Пхичита. Отлично, Юри как раз требовался совет независимого эксперта. Он схватил телефон, но успел только улыбнуться в камеру.

— Юри, вы что, решили прикупить секс-дом?

Юри уронил телефон и в негодовании посмотрел на Виктора.

— Ты уже разболтал?!

— Мне Крис сказал! — прощебетал с пола Пхичит. Подняв телефон, Юри уставился на него:

— Крис?

— Фотографии как-то сами отправились, — кивнул Виктор. — Я нечаянно.

Нечаянно, ага. Так же как он «нечаянно» сверкал перед Юри своим членом, впервые приехав в Ю-Топию. Нет, Виктор никогда и ничего не делал нечаянно, и каждая секунда их первой встречи тоже была тщательно продумана. Хотя это сработало, тут не поспоришь. Обручальное кольцо было у Юри на пальце.

— Не покупаем мы никакой секс-дом, — прошипел он, чувствуя, что снова заливается краской. К моменту подписания договора он точно сгорит заживо.

— Ю-ю-ри, — проныл Виктор, стоя у раковины. — Хочу секс-дом!

— Я не собираюсь называть его «секс-дом»! — если они привыкнут к этому слову, то рано или поздно их подловят на каком-нибудь интервью после переезда, и тогда они опозорятся на весь мир. Если это произойдет, Юри никогда не сможет пригласить в гости свою семью.

— А там весь дом такой интересный или только одна комната? — не унимался Пхичит.

— Только одна, — пробормотал Юри, отходя вместе с Пхичитом в телефоне подальше в гостиную. Оставаться на кухне означало пригласить Виктора поучаствовать в разговоре, и у Юри гарантированно взорвался бы мозг.

— И как выглядят остальные?

Юри рассказал. Какой на самом деле секс-дом идеальный, и как сильно, правда, очень сильно Юри хотелось бы там жить. Очень-преочень. Когда Пхичит спросил, чего он тогда так парится из-за какой-то комнаты, Юри попытался ему объяснить. Даже малюсенькой утечки информации в современном мире уже достаточно, а Юри не желает начинать новую жизнь в новом доме со скандала и грязных сплетен о том, что они с Виктором приобрели себе логово разврата. Они двое женаты, и все знают, что они женаты. Женатым людям полагается заниматься сексом. Да, они с Виктором были не особо сдержанны на публике, но сейчас стараются свести это к минимуму, хоть иногда просто ничего не могут с собой поделать. С Юри уже хватило фанфиков и статей про Викторов футфетиш, и он не уверен, что выдержит очередной всплеск бурной фантазии фанатов и СМИ.

Пхичит всегда с успехом помогал Юри побороть сомнения. Нельзя упустить дом своей мечты из-за боязни того, что кто-нибудь, когда-нибудь, теоретически, может тебя осудить. Пхичит был прав. И Юри понимал, что тот прав. И Виктор тоже прокричал с кухни, что Пхичит прав. К концу разговора Юри уже смеялся и кивал, но Пхичит принялся вопить «Только попробуйте не пригласить меня на новоселье в секс-дом!», и Юри оборвал звонок, принявшись в отместку спамить ему фотографиями всех не-секс-комнат. В ответ Пхичит закидал его тоннами стикеров с хомяками, умирающими от любви, только подлив масла в огонь. Весь остаток вечера с лица Виктора не сходила самодовольная улыбка, и только в постели Юри удалось стереть ее поцелуем.

Утром Юри разбудило поскуливание Маккачин. Телефон безостановочно жужжал, а Виктор с недовольным мычанием уткнулся Юри в плечо. Выбрать, на что среагировать в первую очередь, спросонья было нелегко. Юри поцеловал Виктора в лоб и попросил Маккачин быть потише, пообещав, что они отправятся на прогулку, как только он возьмет телефон и очки. Внезапно ему вспомнилось, что территория вокруг того дома обнесена забором — они могли бы установить собачью дверцу, чтобы Маккачин делала свои дела сама, и ей не пришлось бы их будить — особенно по выходным, когда они оба предпочитали поваляться подольше. Но сейчас Маккачин грозило остаться без прогулки. Телефон оказался переполнен уведомлениями, и они продолжали сыпаться, так что тот вибрировал не переставая. Юри включил беззвучный режим, но жужжание не затихло — только спустя несколько секунд он понял, что телефон Виктора тоже бьется в истерике.

В самом верху экрана выскочили свежие новости. Юри моргнул.

The Mainichi: Ведущий фигурист Японии собирается купить в России дом с очень необычной обстановкой.

О, боги. О, нет. Он все еще спит, ему это снится. Это просто снова дикая игра его воображения. Как они могли об этом узнать так быстро?! Телефон Виктора продолжал жужжать на прикроватной тумбочке. Быстро взвесив все за и против, Юри залогинился в Твиттере под секретным аккаунтом, который он использовал для своих фанатских нужд. Когда они с Виктором поженились, он решил, что оставит аккаунт себе, потому что имеет право быть фанатом своего же мужа, но другим людям вовсе не обязательно об этом знать.

К ужасу Юри, вся новостная лента визжала, бурлила мемами, призывами уважать личное пространство и репостами фото секс-комнаты (не их, но очень похожей). И все ссылки вели на инстаграм Пхичита, где он выложил эти фото с не слишком загадочной подписью «Мои любимые женатики ищут новый дом, и ВЫ ТОЛЬКО ПОСМОТРИТЕ НА ЭТО!».

Юри захотелось его пнуть. Может быть, даже два раза.

Он с опаской прокрутил комментарии:

Мы все всегда знали, что эти двое фетишисты. Помните, как Эрос таскал Виктора за галстук?

Не могу поверить, что Виктор Никифоров согласился на такие пошлые вещи. Чего-то такого можно ожидать от Джакометти, но Кацуки-Никифоровы это сплошной сюрприз!

Никто точно не знает а) что это правда, б) что тут говорится именно про Виктури. Так что все заткнитесь.

По крайней мере, Пхичит не выложил ни одного настоящего фото дома. Риэлтор говорила, что дом не будет выставлен на публичные торги; плюс Пхичит додумался не указывать их имена в хэштегах, так что они еще могли оправдаться… Как будто и без хэштегов не понятно, о ком написал самопровозглашенный капитан их шипперского корабля.

В Японии были популярны телешоу о домах знаменитостей, и Юри не удивился бы, обнаружив на почте длинное официальное письмо с просьбой о таких съемках. Он слегка пощекотал лодыжку Виктора:

— Виктор.

Серебристые ресницы дрогнули, и Юри сунул Виктору под нос свой телефон, наблюдая, как прекрасные голубые глаза пытаются сфокусироваться. Прошло десять долгих секунд и Виктора подбросило:

— Он не мог.

— Еще как мог, это же Пхичит, — вот что творит погоня за лайками.

Перекатившись на кровати, Виктор схватил собственный телефон и зарылся в уведомления.

— Юри, мне так жаль, я не…

Юри прервал извинения, приложив палец к его губам:

— Что пишут?

— В основном «якобы», «по неподтвержденным данным» и «прошел слух», — ответил Виктор, пролистав пару статей с более-менее приличных сайтов. — А твои?

Юри пролистал фанатские аккаунты, на которые был подписан:

— Снова ссорятся из-за раскладки… Только на этот раз не могут решить, кто из нас садист, а кто мазохист.

Виктор рассмеялся и отключил телефон:

— Можем поискать другой дом.

— Нет, — Юри покачал головой. Он вдруг ясно понял, зачем Пхичит это сделал. Теперь все, чего Юри так боялся — все эти сплетни и шумиха в прессе, изживут себя сейчас, и к тому времени, когда они с Виктором действительно переедут, все это станет никому не интересно. — Мне правда нравится секс-дом.

— Кое-кто вроде бы отказался его так называть, — широко ухмыльнулся Виктор.

— Уже поздно, — вздохнул Юри. — Но если спросят в интервью, мы переделали то место в зал для йоги.

— Жаркой йоги? — уточнил Виктор, притягивая его к себе.

— Очень жаркой, — Юри наклонился и поцеловал его в губы. — А теперь вставай, у нас много дел. Надо погулять с собакой и купить дом.


End file.
